When Blades Cross
by im not a fish
Summary: A Riven X Yasuo tale where the meet and fuck
1. the begnuigin

I'm ready daddy, yisus said to rengo the bengo

I hope you know im like a chainsaw said the wild rengo

WHAT said the yi

He gave it to him and nad skinned him raw

A motha fukin chainsaw rengo the bengo said

WHAT yisus sai

So cumm in me yisus said and then they both camed at the same time

O dadduy yi said

But then ashe the ashe recorded dem fukin and made it the new limpdick music video and they got called gae and no one plaed them anymore except rengo becau e he got pepuloe r with the furries but they all suk so nightblack3 got an s goin g 0-3 and then got ad revnue in a vid for it

But all de ashehole mains puled there effort to uncover the sisniter sick perverted sickness tha was gunna end all straight marriges and make everon gaed forever

Jus in da nik a time Obama passed a new bill makin rengos q not work because he hates lions savin da world from gae people and cvancer furries but weebs were riding in da south besuces that's where they beolnh

Ahri mians had to be put down lic repid antzx but they 2strong and gut father fast fingered into hell where the furriyeas yiffed them ded forvrbecuase no on wants them to fuk him into nu th ezrasl mians were behin it a ll alonmg and ruined evweryone especially innocent nami mains who jus wanted to support and gt out of bronz

But the bronz lyf chose them and tey can never leave brone island or they will diw beucase murderu murerers will go ezreel an screechk until he lose math fo evron

Beucase he gaer thaq bard main

Yi neded sum double penetration so he sought out aatrox, the darkin dickhead

But

Someon needle tirple penetatration and that was York the boi pussc keper

He ha boi pussy and needed triplre pentatration yi decided he was dadde along aatrox and beengoan they fuke d him up fgoodin his puss

Ashe

Fu

N

D out an put a stip to dis beucase no gae alowd

Thn pepprerchini fukboi came in an shoved his long arms up ashes ashehole and made her hid bich

Then bitchass lil trynd chryndo wne t ful asberger mode and talked about staff an som fukin wishmaster hud wtf evemn is that, that fukhead report ed them and got tol te same ting they tell evryon report and bloke m and they put a picture of him on a wall tht they wa;lk by everydae and laugh at for beinh a fukin idiot '

Yi decided hes the daddy and the hes like a motha ukion chainsaw

Azir: WHAT

A chainsaw

Lucian: WHAT

A motha fukin chainsaw

Annie: WHAT

But annie was a child so then he goot arestud where he made even the guards his bitch and him walk away and fuk skin annie raw agan.

He saw renmgo an gave m dollar for times he hads before yi began his new life as a pornstar along side zilean where they both decided to gangspank the plank with that double pentration pepperchini toughtn them

What in the name of fuck did I just watch

Is the thing many say after watchin the new leake sextape from zill and yi

But they got new pronstar aliases jesus and gilgrill

There new film depicted them in a bar pikin up sum giurls paye wid loadsamone to say they weren't paid but the plew all they money paying tem o not do anything buase they fukin idioot so they just jerke the chairs out of the bar before beign arrested for vandalism and stealin and getting raped in jai;l by rengo.

Th fengo

Only 39.99 What A Steal!

Nobody estched it

Because nobody pay for porn so they went bankrupt and turned to utube where they made vidoes abou how barrels are evil and how autism is funny

Then the foun ib bubzy where he nigger and they laugh then they say nigger and gt loadsamone and then go and sigh up for the Russia arme where they invade china just loke the goodie dayiisea

And find out it wasw actually the can people the time

FILTHY CANCANDANS they spok mandarin so they took chin, bruce lees cousin, and founded the fukboi army of asia to kill white pigsin somewhere sles

They took mon from people on da street beucs they reel ass niggahs from down the white neighborhud and they went to jail again becuas they dum little b ois and then zilean did of mesothelioma becuas he didn listen to dem ads leiak skuk told us to do on do what skukfulk says or hell u armpit to asshole and diea paingul deathof animeme deth

Animemew was big thret to land so yi went wit his best

Some black kid he saw on the street

And to get her they kill the da evil animemes that kill people and sav the people becus they weren't gae they was straight but not everything was well in the land of fuk

Becuzse dangerous non-believers were runnin round tinikn they was goku and skukfuk's love child'

Andromededyateerand kil the the evil transgenda people an make m die for good

But the evil people got john stamos an speed weede to produce a cuncucktion of ass noun as the gae chronicles IV but they was so stupid they thought that was 6

When it was actually 4

GARGOMALL IS GOING TO CAST AN EVIL SMELL ON THE BRONZE SMURFS OF OVERWATCHYOU MUAST STOP HIM PIKAJEW AND YI FOR THERE IS NO ONE ELSE WHO CAN SAVE THE WORLD

YI: I am the only one who can stop them

But yi was actually the only one who coul stop em because pikajew was a jew and he LIKE A MOTHA FUKIN CHAINSAW

GARGAMALL: WHAT

A CHAINSAW

PIKAJEW: stfu I will int all of your ranked games u fukin bronze shitlord

SHUT UP

RAT

NIGGERBITCH

You rumptous koksuker im gunna end you life I could kill you in an instant you fukin nazi bastard fukin autism

HOR THE FUK DID YOU KNOW I WAS AUTISTIC, HUH?

Then the tru heru was titler1 ready to be the alpha jesus and chuang oang strike there k=life uin=to death forevert until he was stop ed by smurf who was plat

But plat is like a polished turd

Still shit

So titler mopped his ass woth his giant alpha kok into the ground the the Japanese power rangers for kids came on them and sav the dae for good guys but but yas was being a an edgy cunt and brings black to da land even the random black kid yi found thought it as a bit much 2blackeven for him

So dey fuk him up and rivens fat ass was late so she joined noxus and killed yas's papi and then he got dgy again and killed his brother because hes a cujmwad


	2. some stupid shit

Riven get yo fat ass up yi said

Don't tell me what to do negro riven said

Yea man you sexist fuko pikajew said

Shut up jew no one likes jews that's why they were gassed riven and yi said in union

Wow wanna fuck yi said

Ye riven said

But yasuo swooded right on in, swiggity swooty comin for ya booty, ima shoot maical missiles up yo ass baby yas said

Yi couldn't handle the autism explosion fappenin in front of him

So what do ya say bebay yas said

Fuck off assuo yi is my jesus riveo saideo

There are three 3 of us perhaps triple penetration? Pikajew said

HOW ABOUT QUADRUPLE PENTRATION the grand wizode said as he swooded on in

Overcome by the amount of dicks riven geve in and excepted the missive d's coming at her

However yas e'd her away on a magic carpet with the grand wizard to a remote location on the Galapagos in the south where they belong, they forced riven to serve the sexoost wizode and assuo, something she was used to.

After months of being used like an ol shoe she was getting loose and the wizode needed fresh ones so he flew off on his magic carpet to ruin the lives of more women leaving grassuo alone to riven.

W gunna get married yas said

But don't wanna riven said

Sut u bith yas said

So they got married and had limp bibscuit and smash mouth do a song together the wizode and yi and pikajew and bob saget and joseph stalin attooted da weeding for da fuckles and pikajew ate all the cake becuas he a jew.

A perfect example of a non-abusive relationship joseph stalin said

Oh stalin, you're always somehow right a drunk remgo saod

No im always right! The wizode said and banished rengo to the fukning for gay people

Putrid said the jew

Now who wants to get naked with me?! A nigger asked

The furry's surprise attack strtlerd itself falferang

Linkin park and Donald trump had shoed up with dicks in hand and an expercting one in another give me money, smash mouth and limp bibfuck listin, wizode, this gangs fallin apart we need real mucleys not yo pussy ass.

The wizode was frious by what they had said he was not gunna cum for this!

I'LL CAGE YOU ALL LIKE ANIMELS I'L'L HAVE YOU FCKD LIKE LITTLE SAGGY BITCHES AT A NIGHT CLUB YOU KUNT WADS

The wizode then benned them to the sadw rerlm where they get butt touched for eternity

Bye bye bozo's hagsuo said

I need penta penetration riven said

Already on it they all said in unison as they began to fuck her like a little muslim

Muslims don't even exist you fucking idioot, next you're gunna tell Chinese exist

Donald trump said

You wig nigger how did you get back here! The wizode said

Money! The fuko saidas he began to cum money everywhere

Free money !

They came as they saw the money forgetting they were inside riven as they all ran about still inside riven somehow

It turned out Donald trump super glowed them inside riven turning them crazy as they couldn't really plow riven as there dicks were stuck in place and as they all stood there watching ass Donald rump drank all the punch and took all the condoms so they couldn't fuck anyone else without getting busted.

that absolute fuck the wizode said

they began to formulate a plan

if we all move in one direction we can get from point a to point b fucksuo said

I don't mnid this at all riven said

We know yisus said

Her pussy should be wet enough to wear this super glue down

This is weird stalin said

You're right, how are you so right the wizode said

A strange fag was on stan-by waiting to be cummed apun by the groap of negros shittingtere little ass aboo da saturation they was in and began to fuk them elve into themselves and squese d the brige of of sprirt and humus they sex demons shotm ut thed dicks an attakd demsleves for stupid

Pepperchini spung on to warn them of the secret long john silvers agents and ran off into the juglam woan morere and they ween to lung jun sleevers instead nobody even knows wtt that is so nobody even work there sp they fuck this ou tut geger they fou gigent ben baeg cher fuk in becus they need o free from Donald trumps money glue

Turned out it was green goblin goo an the coud pul o ut d wool tiembut the dum an didn evne wo te gren gubl evn is

Listen riv

I wanna make hit work for us and our future quintupletsyas said

Me tuu riv sai

But im gaeshe sae

Shit they all saided


	3. da end

Riben prepare for my chuagus blast into your aqss yass said as he ass blasted him sel instead o yi but he kille himself ded and the n riveoan ultt d herte slf an diedd yi alpha strikd his fac and stalin put himself in a gulag Obama go replce wt turp an he di o cancr rengo fuks babies now and that fag from earlier died ashe had a ssa s sttorkt an di beucs sh suk al diq an lik York got a second boi psus because he gae aafrogs is into lizards like renkton beuca he gy and thn die and then everyone die the end.


End file.
